


Sex and violence

by CrazyBichoLady



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Callisto Fics, F/F, Hate Sex, Minor Violence, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBichoLady/pseuds/CrazyBichoLady
Summary: "If you want her back so badly, you are gonna have to show me. Show me how much you want her. Make me feel it" If a look could scream 'do me' better than this one, Callisto doesn't know how.
Relationships: Callisto/Xena
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Sex and violence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know my dudes. This just happened thanks to @that_f8ngirl and her plot bunnies that didn't let go until I said 'OK I'm writing hot Xenallisto hate sex'. Im sorry Gabrielle, Xena still loves you!. 
> 
> A 2 notes before you read this:  
> 1- I did tagged it sexual abuse bc in a way it is. Xena didn't want to (at first) but deep down there is this *unresolved sexual tension * with this crazy fella Callisto so yeah she kinda wanted. Idk, just to be safe I tagged as such.  
> 2- for those more versed (and fussy) yes, I kinda changed Xena and Callisto's back story a bit, just a little twist to make things fit. That's all. 
> 
> Betaed a bit by yours truly, as always.  
> Nat

Today is the day, Callisto feels it in her bones. Today she will get Xena for good, once and forever. The smirk on her lips grows sharp, she could almost taste victory. 

It'll work, this time she'd taken care of every single detail; Xena's little winny girlfriend? Tied and gaged (thank the Gods for small mercies) under some merchant's tent for a silver coin. Callisto's men? All in position, carefully disguised around the markets and tents, a few meters from reach, ready for her signal. Two are outside the road, waiting just in case. Nothing could go wrong this time. There won't be second (or fourth?) chances. Xena is going down. 

And there is her target, looking around sideways, searching for Gabrielle no doubt. Callisto could almost laugh.  
When Xena is nearing the entrance of the town, the show begins. 

"Oh, Xena" she begins to say in the most pitiful tone, revealing herself on top of the arc that signals the entrance of this equally miserable town.  
"what you are looking for is not available now. Send her a letter, she may answer from Tartarus later" Callisto flashes her a smile full of teeth and madness, and that gets the desirable effect, Xena loses it right there. She knows all of Xena's good buttons to rille her up!.  
Xena roars her rage and launches herself to Callisto in one powerful movement of her feet, blue eyes alight as fire, and finally, the two warriors are face to face, sword to sword colliding in a single thunder of steel. Callisto's men knows not to interfere between them, Xena is hers to claim only. 

"Tell me where is Gabrielle" 

Callisto throws her weight over the X of their swords, whipping the tip of her tongue over the corner of a smirking  
"Make me". 

Xena bares her teeth to her and growls, pushes against their joined swords to get hers free, to slash Callisto to pieces if she can, but the blonde holds her ground and in a quit move gets an elbow to her left cheek, making the warrior princess lose balance and fall to the ground. Xena being Xena, lands crouching and recovers fast enough to make a frontal attack this time, which Callisto dodges by an hair, Xena's blade caressing her belly with the kiss of the steel. 

Another elbow to Xena's wrist and her sword drops, a knee punch in Xena's pretty made face and Callisto is on top of her, Xena trapped under her, the trill of an oncoming victory burning her insides.. 

Until Xena uses a knee to kick her down there and somehow she's on top now. 

They are both breathing hard, almost exhausted, but none of them is letting go now, only one of them can come up vindictive and that's gonna be Callisto.  
She's about to make a move to turn the tables on her favor again when Xena takes a weird looking knife out of her...breast area, the tip presses just enough on her jugular. Callisto stops fighting her, but her leering stare doesn't. For Zeus, is always like this with Xena, and she loves it with all the burning hate she reserves for the Warrior Princess. Makes her blood pump faster, her body trembles in the most delicious of ways. 

Xena notices and her glare gets a little more sharp, her plump mouth tightening. 

Her lips part and Calixto stops her with a hand to her moth because she knows the question already.  
Once she deals with Xena, is Gabrielle's turn. 

Xena recoils from her hand, but the knife never moves.  
"I know, I know, you want your precious little Gabrielle back, I know. Don't worry, she's safe. For now"  
Callisto licks her slips when the knife digs harder on her skin, drawing a drop of warm blood to the surface.  
"If you want her back so badly, you are gonna have to show me. Show me how much you want her. Make me feel it" If a look could scream 'do me' better than this one, Callisto doesn't know how. 

Xena is looking at her like she doesn't get it, so Callisto has to shine a light on her tick skull. She lifts her head to Xena's face and kisses the hell out of her. But Xena pulls back like she's been poisoned, her face a show of rightfully anger.  
Callisto smiles patiently, pointedly. She wants Xena, but not this one, she wants the tooth-and-nails fighter Xena that she knows and hates (loves). Calixto wants Xena to consume her, and then, when she's satisfied, maybe then she'll let Xena die by her sword. There's not greater honor for a warrior. 

Xena's eyes squint down to her, the warriors fqace a mask of troubled thinking. She goes over Calixto's face, her body and then her face again. Callisto knows she must be considering all the possibilities, she must know she's surrounded by Callisto's warriors on the hide while she is alone. She's trapped.  
Finally, the fire Callisto was waiting is back, she marvels looking at the fury behind Xena's blue eyes. She loves it as much as she hates Xena, and they both need this. They've been steaming for it for so long. Long before Gabrielle showed up to ruin the fun. 

"Fine" is all Xena grits and then she's devouring Callisto just like she wanted. The knife never left her neck, but that's just fine, that's how it works for them. Callisto has never feel as alive as she feels with the Warrior Princess, even when she dreams of killing Xena on a daily basis.  
Xena's fiery, strong tongue is like kissing the sun itself, molten hot down her neck, she laps at the drops of blood caressing her skin, the cold steel of the blade a perfect counter point to Callisto fevered state. Xena lifts her face off her own and doesn't look away while the knife that was on her neck cuts her leather vest in a swift flick of Xena's wrist, exposing Callisto's breasts to the warm wind. Xena's mouth does quick work on one, bites just right over one nipple, makes her trembling body go mad with desire. It feels like before, when they fought together side by side instead of one against the other, before Xena's betrayal and murdering of Callisto's family. The thought ignites a spark of sadness Callisto is not ready to feel, not now, not ever.  
She grabs Xena over the back of her hair and lifst her face "Get this show on the road, Tic Toc, remember?" she singsongs to be the most annoying and it works, just like always. For a second Callisto could swear there was a flicker of guilt on these knowing blue eyes of her Princess, but she knows best than to linger on that. 

Calixto is wet and ready long before Xena gets her face down her, but Xena's tongue skills makes her feel like a river, about to explode and overflow everything with just the right touch. Xena delivers just that, her tongue stroking over her clitoris simultaneously with Xena's deft, tick fingers inside her, never leaving her, curling over and over and over, until Callisto climaxes so long she can feel herself at the doors of The Olimpus. Xena licks and licks until it feels too much and Callisto pushes her off, breaking the spell that has them both hexed. When she dares to look at Xena, the Warrior Princess looks more debauched than she feels, still covered in her fluids, eyes almost black now. Callisto wants to make her feel everything for once, but Xena seizes her by the wrist on a firm grip.  
"Gabrielle" she demands with a tone that in another situation would make Callisto feel both terrified and elated. Well, like it does now. They are back at the start. 

Callisto sighs dramatically to cover the slight gesture she makes with her hand to one of her subordinates, from behind Xena, and smiles up at her princess one last time.  
"You will meet her soon in the underworld" she makes a gesture and the man hits Xena's head with the back of his sword. Xena drops unconscious on top on her, and damn she's heavy weight. 

Callisto kisses the top of her head and shoves Xena's body to the side.  
The weird breast knife that was digging at her neck is now resting by Callisto' s arm. She grabs it an ponders taking it with her, a nice souvenir. Something to remember this moment.

She decides against it. It fits perfectly over Xena's tits after all. She hiddes it there, lets her hand linger over one small mount.  
Time to get going.  
She gestures for her men to come closer and help her with Xena, she wants to take her some other place to kill her. She wants Xena to know it's by Callisto's hand she met her destiny, she wants to make her suffer. This would be too easy and unfit after all for the Warrior Princess's end. 

When no one comes to her calling, Callisto turns around.. and is met with the pointy end of one of Gabrielle's Sais, right below her chin. What a turn of events. 

"You can't possibly tell me you managed to disarme all my men" 

"I didn't" says Gabrielle smirking one sidedly, and then her hand raises above Calixto's head and the world goes black. 

\--


End file.
